


Demigod Harry Potter

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod Harry Potter, Hecate's blessed James Potter, James Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Harry potter is a demigod child of two men one his is mortal parent a hecate's blessed and ares the god of war He is sent to camp after his first year. Meeting Percy Jackson and and finding out he is also Hecate's blessed how will he go with his lofe as a demigod wizard.set in the lightning theif and the philosphers stone.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Enjoy!

It was November of 1979 James was out of the Mundane World. With very tight pants enough to show his ass, and a tee shirt. Ares the god of war was riding his Harley motor cycle in the streets of London when James's ass caught his attention.

"Hey there." Are said seductively At the young wizard. James looked at the man in the bike with muscles and looked very strong and hot. James couldn't see his eyes since Ares had his shades on.

"Hey yourself." James said back licking his lips as he stared at this man, Ares like the way this Mortal looked well if he was a mortal he could sense some power within him. The god could not deny the size the guys ass was making him hard. Aphrodite was away in a spa with some other godesss' and told the god of war not to disturb her.

"How would you like to have ride with me?" Ares asked the young lithe man who nodded whil blueing went to hop behind him. "No sweet heart in front of me in between my legs." So James did smiling at the man who got s up and personal view of the clothed ass in front of him.

Ares smelled the mortal and liked the scent, which was of war and battle it turned the god of war and battle lust on immensely. What's your name sweetie?" Ares asked the man he was about to fuck, that ass was made for one thing cock.

"James." The young wizard said as he felt the man behind him power James thought the muggle might have been a wizard or something difinately not a Muggle.

"Ares." The hot man gave his James thought about that name it was the Greek god of war, either his parents like Greek mythogy or his parents were Greek traditionalists.

"Like the god of war?" James asked and Ares smirked at his prize or will be one of his most prize possessions after Aphrodite as she is his most prized possessions.

"The one and the same princess. What about you I can tell you're no ordinary mortal." Ares said as his Harley drove on it's own with the mist making it look like he was driving as he was putting his hands up James' shirt and play with his nipples and kissing the back of his neck.

James gasp and the attack of his nipples they had always been sensitive when Ares was not playing with his nipples he was cupping his pecs. "Lord A-a-a-Ares." James stuttered and yet moaned at the same time. "I'm from lady Hecate's world. I am also Hecate's blessed my lord." James told the god, who turn smirked at the wizard with ability that rivals Poseidon's demigod children oh how he had scored such a beauty.

With that he left James' tits alone and undid his pants to release his cock at nine inches and hard. "Take off your pants James." Ares ordered and his wizard rose his ass up and took his pants off revealing his pink hole which was itching for cock.

Ares wasted no time in claiming what would be his for a very long time a Hecate's blessed doesn't come along every century and he wanted James to be his. Not that would be a problem James wanted to be Lord Ares' and give lots of strong demigod children.

Ares thrusted into James making the wizard moaned. "You're so tight!" Ares groaned as he bottomed out into James's body. James felt so much pain since it was his first time with a man let alone a god. "Like me in your magical cunt James?" Ares asked as he thrusted into James who moaned and pull his shirt over his head and let the god cup them and play with his nipples again.

"Yes my lord." James moaned out Ares liked what he said maybe after giving him lots of strong demigod he would make up him his enternsl consort. He felt his seed coming through he knew it was easy for Heacte's blessed to get pregnant.

"I'm going to cum James want it inside of you?" Ares asked knowingly his lover would he had heard James pray to him in the past.

"Please My Lord Ares." James said five hard thrusts and James's womb was flooded by godly seed, before Ares pulled out of James, He ran his fingers over James's ass cheek and marked him with his name and symbol the one used to claim his demigod children with.

Ares bike pulled over in an alley way so both the god and wizard could dress themselves. James had gotten off the bike and was standing up he fixed his shirt first, but it didn't cover the tattoo thst Ares gave him then he pulled his jeans up. He looked to see his godly lover tucking his cock through his jeans, James lant down to kiss Ares it was a battle of dominance but James submitted tot he god.

"I will be seeing you soon James have no doubt about that." Ares said he wouldn't knock him up and not see him again. He would break ancient laws and be in his sons life.

"I'd like that Lord Ares." James blushed as he said this as he was rubbing his still flat stomach. Their child was probably already conceived, even Ares saw the hand movement and saw thought their child was conceived on his bike.

When James apperated away Ares waved his hand over a part of his bike and in pitch black like James' hair in Ancient Greek is James' name. With that Ares drove off but before finding where his little blessed lived and saw a mansion.

the thunder rumbled causing Ares to groan he loved war and all, but dealing with is whole family he would rather be in a war zone than Olympus. His mother Hera decided to start having family dinners. Where the whole family will be there even Poseidon and Hades. Demeter will start with Hades like she has since he took Persephone as his bride, his father and uncle will start arguing because his father loved to argue with his older brother.

lucky for Ares his mother will not cook nope she tied thst onepce and it turned out very bad she burnt the whole meal. If it was not for Hestia intervention there would not be a meal. Hestia will be cooking this meal again and his aunt is an amazing cook.

He teleported himself to the room thst his mother made for these cocasions he walked into the room. Walked to Aphrodite who was with his brother her husband and kissed her. She knew he was falling g in love with a mortal and didn't say anything she knew he would comeback to her she didn't care, this mortal was special to get the heart of the harden war god.


	2. The meeting of a goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I started to write this and I couldn’t stop

While Ares was with his immortal family, James was giddy young wizard there will be no one else for him but Ares. He was in Potter Mansion praying to the gods all of the child birth ones and fertility and Ares who is his god.

the wards around the mansion let him know thst there was a visitor who was not set into the wards but was in the house. James went to see who it was and stopped dead in his tracks it was his old Headmaster.

"Headmaster how can I help you?" James asked not wanting to deal with the old wizard the eyes sparkled at the wizard but had a disappointed look upon him. James had taken lives of his enemies even the top death eaters were wary of the young Potter Lord he was magically powerful as he was Polictically powerful.

"Yes, you can marry Lily Evans to protect her." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes like the old manipulator he was. James didn't have time for that he didn't want to marry her, she was annoying and thought the wizards praying to their gods was a sin and there was only one God.

"Depends is she willing to drop the subject about me not being part of her religion?" James asked the old man who glared at him and shook his head James rolled his eyes there is no way James would stop praying to the gods. His father may have been a light wizard but that didn't mean he turns his back in the old way like he did. Both parents taught in praying to the gods all of them especially Lady Hecate.

"No James but they have a point, the gods are outdated and sinful." Albus Dumbleodre said knowing James a was a devout practioner of the old ways he was trying to get rid of the old traditions and make way for a muggleborn friendly world.

"Then I am sorry Dumbldore I am not marrying her, now get out!." James demanded the headmaster did not look pleased at the attitude of the Potter lord the glare that was sent his way. Dumbledore left in a huff even though James help pay for the war effort somewhat. He couldn't help but feel slighted by his old student he was meant to look up to Abus Dumbledore.

James sighed in relief thst he was gone his old Headmaster was nothing but stubborn, thinking he would get with the woman. Dumbeldore doesn't know he was a Hecste's blessed if he did he would would to get him to marry a light side wizard or a muggleborn bent wizard.

even then the answer will be still no, his heart was being taken by a certain fire blazing war god even thing of Lord Ares made James swooned. He still could feel his seed coming out of him. It was four weeks before James knew he was with child of a god.

He was thinking of names for his son all male bears or Hecate's blessed give birth to only sons. So boy names James always liked the Hadrian he'll him Harry for short. With him in his musings he didn't realise that he had a godly visitor.

"Excuse me are you by any chance James Potter?" A female voice asked from behind James who looked around to see the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen Celestina Warbeck had nothing on this beauty.

"Yes how may I help you?" James asked his wand near him if he ever needed it just in case, one of the things his mentor Mad Eye Moody said CONSTANT ViGILANCE.

"Well I am Aphrodite and." She didn't get say any more as James was on his knees bowing tot the goddess.

"Forgive me my lady I didn't know it was you. May I get you some tea my lady?" James asked as he clicked his fingers a house elf appeared as James stood up. "Both myself and a lady Aphrodite would like some tea please." James said to the elf who went to get what his master needed. James gestured Aphrodite to sit on a chair she nodded her hair agracefully sat down as he did.

"Thank you James." Aphrodite said all gods appreciated Hecate's word they still pray to the gods and sacrafice to them as well. She knew at this moment her lover has a child growing in James right now she understood as she has given birth herself.

"With all due respect my lady why are you here?" James asked the goddess who smiled at him it wasn't anything bad but just her smile put him off somehow.

"No need to be suspicious of me James I thought I'd come down and see the mortal who has my lovers heart." Aphrodite said which scho led James he then thought of the lovers she could have the only man he had been with was Ares.

"You mean Lord Ares?" James asked the goddess who nodded he blushed at what she said Aphrodite smiled st the pregnant man.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you or Harry there nice names Hadrian Harry for short to proctect him yes?" Aphrodite said which James just nodded there would be some the headmaster who would do anything to get him to do what he wanted.

"I'll do anything to protect my child." James said with determination in his eyes Aphrodite nodded at the pregnant man.

"I wish to make Harry my champion." Aphrodite said James just nodded at the goddess of love.

"What if I give birth to more children of Ares?" James asked the woman I front of who looked back with unchanging expression then she broke out in smiles and giggles.

"Then I will be their patron aswell James. Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going be well James, know I will be back for cups of teas more often." Aphrodite left in a cloud of pink smoke leaving a very shocked James.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months went on as James got bigger and bigger as Harry was growing, Aphrodite kept her promise of coming around for cups of tea where they would gossip. Who dating who and the wizarding word and Olympus, the two got along greatly.

Ares also kept his promise he was there for a lot, watching his son grow in James and seeing his lilttle blessed's libido grow as the months went on, Ares very happily helped James out with his little itch as James called it.

James was near the end of his pregnancy and he was in a comfortable chair waiting for his friend Aphrodite, when he heard a voice. Belonging to Albus Dumbleodre who made James cringe every time it was different but at the same time the same.

"James we need tot talk now!" Dumbledore demanded James groaned out not even Sirius or Remus are this annoying gods what's a legacy of Thanatos to do as James found out that his ancestor Ignotus Peverell did not give his cloak to his son but daughter who caught the eye of Lord Thanatos.

"Yes Dumbldore? How may I help you?" James asked sarcastically when he saw who it was Albus Dumnleodre and Lily Evans.

"You're a sinner James and your child in an ombimnation." Lily screeched at that time the goddess who brought some friends with her heard this and was livid.

"You dare say that! Do you know what you just said!" Hera said even she was was prayed to by the magical community she knew her grandson was growing inside James who was in his last trimester.

"It's the truth, and besides this between them now James Lily will be your wife and that's that." Dumbldore said to say Hera the goddess of Marriage was angry was nothing, not she got this angry with her husband Zeus.

"You dare talk to an Olympian like that? The Goddess of Marriage? Then know this Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans I curse you both no happy marriage for you _Evans_ I make you infertile goodbye to any children you wanted to have. You Dumbleodre will die very soon I will make sure of this!" She hissed at the the two Lily Evans was not really smart she scoffed at the goddess.

"There is only one god lady now you're not welcome here anymore now leave I am the lady of this house." Lily said but was cut off from saying more by a laughing james everyone looked st him some with confusion others with a glare.

"You the lady of this house? I think not. Besides I am friends with them they are welcome. You aren't welcomed in my bed Evans! There is one other person and your not him!" James said with a glare at the girl who glared back at him how dare he embarrass her like this!

"He is right he doesn't love you he loves Ares the father of his child and future children you can't compete with a god like him." Aphrodite said with a laugh at the stupid mortals oh didn't they know? The wizarding community will never stop praying to them!

from all this action or the situation caused James Potter's water to break. All the goodess' looked to James as he was panting and almost screaming in pain the Mortals were frantic trying to get James to St. Mungos for treatment and the delivery to his baby.

Albus wanted to send the child to an Orphanage since it was unwanted by Lily she was meant to be with James and birth his children not James birthing another mans children!

Artemis was dragged by Aphrodite saying there was one male that was better than the rest, she had to admit it but she was right. James was the exact opposite of Orion or Hercules. She sprung into action being a goddess of childbirth she would need help from her half sister Eileithyia the godess of Labour Pains.

"Eileithyia!" Artemis yelled there was a flash of light and a goddes with a mixture of Zeus and Hera was looking at the scene before her. Both Artemis and Eileithyia went to work on James it was a ten hour brith but James gave birth to a very healthy baby boy.

"What is his name?" Aphrodite asked even though she knew her champion's name but the others didn't there was a certificate there aswell for James to sign.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." James said as the birth certificate was automatically signed with the baby's name and how much he weighed. His eyes were flames like his father Ares as soon as James and Aphrodite saw it they swooned.

A pink light engulfed Harry and everyone looked at Aphrodite in curiousity as to why she made the child her champion. James smiled at the goddess who smiled back at the mortal. Everyone saw blood red light in came strutting Ares the God of war.

"I missed my little miracle huh?" Ares peered down at his son he could tell the boy was powerful more powerful than any child he has had. He was sucking one of the nipples of his little blessed something Ares himself would do one day.

"Who the hell are you?!" A red haired woman snapped at him he glared at the woman and the old man his eyes were blazing fires which had two people sigh in lust.

"I am Ares the God of War and Battle Lust!" Ares declared with a yell Lily had to admit it she was both frightened and atractted to the man who claimed to be a god.

"Then if your a god why are you here?" Albus demanded the god who looked at the old wizard with a glare.

"To see my son punk! You do not want a enemy of me. I have seen your war Albus and let me tell you something it is pitiful just stunning them? Hah! They deserve worst, and a couple of you have had blood on your hands James here for instance has taken a lot of lives of the death eaters." Ares crowed at his lover's war prowess he knew a lot of death eaters didn't like going up against him.

"His name is Harry my Lord." James told him Ares looked at his son and saw his own eyes in his son once he had enough of his mother's milk. He knew James would be called something manly like papa or something but at this moment he was a mother.

"You're still marrying Lily though." Albus said ruining the moment both parents had seeing their child Ares wished he could see his kids more often of see their birth and hold for the first time but that was not allowed.

"You're think I'm going to listen because?" James asked his old Headmaster who was not happy about James defying him. He Albus Dumbledore defeated of the Dark Lord Grindelwald in the muggle World War Two! He would order the Evans girl to get James to do what he wants by any means necessary.

"Seriously what is with you trying to force them to marry?" Aphrodite asked not knowing who the Old Headmaster really is.

"He has to it is for the greater good." Dumbledore replied to the goddess who narrowed her eyes at him, he was not attractive neither was Evans she knew there was more to them than what she saw. She was an empath since she is a deity of love.

"It'll be fine it's not like she'll have any power or be Lady Potter." James said which annoyed both Evans and Dumbledore, Aphrodite smiled at James all she felt from him was love for his son and Ares nothing for the Evans woman except annoyance.

The gods left with the last being Ares who was staring at his son who stared back with his eyes, but the day was to much for Harry and promptly fell asleep to which Ares left not aft kissing both James and Harry's foreheads. "Oh you're still here are you?" James asked forgotten about both Lily Evans and Albus Dumbledore which got him glares. He summoned a house elf named Gaddey who appeared at his masters side immediately to see the young master. The other Potter house elves came to see the young master never before has there been a potter born in the Potter Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

James and Lily 'Married' but it meant different things for everyone James told everyone it was a farce as it was a farce of a Marriage. The traditionalist and everyone else believed James, well the tradionlist defiantly did as James with Little baby Harry still came to praying to the gods.

It has been a couple of weeks since Harry has been born one of the things that Changed was Harry's eyes they were now Emerald green which made James livid he was about to kill both Dumbldore and Evans for this. He loved Harry's eyes it reminded him of his father. It was Samhain of 1981 Harry's second Samhain and the wards fell down in Godric's Hollow why James couldn't stay in Potter Manor was beyond him even Ares complained about when he came to visit. James thought he was pregnant again and he hoped he was.

Lord Voldemort came to kill Harry, he offered James to join him but James refused and dodged every curse that the Dark Lord threw at him. Being pregnant meant James had to be safe not only for his sake but his future child as well.

There was the Killing Curse was thrown James had the foresight to transfigure the couch into something that could withstand the killing curse. A bolder which did withstood the spell and the force of the said spell which made a dent in boulder. The Dark Lord didn't like this at all the Potter Lord was still alive he was not surprised after all the lives of the Death Eaters he took. Voldemort spelled the Bolder to dust and created a. Windstorm to get the young lord distracted and went up stairs.

To find no protection for the one year old he knew there was something special about the child, with the gods he knew that the Potter's prayed to Thanatos, Ares, Aphrodite and Hera. There must have been some protection for the child he was about to kill.

"Stand aside foolish girl." The Dark Lord said to the Mudblood who he knew was not the mother nor was Lady Potter as he was told by various sources that the marriage was a farce.

"Sure kill the abomination the other father is apparently a god." The mudblood said which got a non existence eyebrow raised if the what the witch said was true then the one year old was in fact a Demigod. A demigod in a Wizarding family was a great honour even the Dark Lord knew that but this child was meant to defeat him and he could let the child live any longer.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord shouted at the Mudblood bitch who died instantly as if he Lord Voldemort would ever let a filthy MudBlood live. Then he turned to the child again and raised his wand to point at the said child who didn’t have a look of fear on him.

"Avada Kedavra." He chanted again but the green light hit the child, the Dark Lord was with glee as he thought he had killed the child but fate had other plans. With a bright golden light enveloping the child the Killing Curse rebounded and hit the Dark Lord destroying him.

James came running up the stairs of Godric Hollow, to the nursery of Harry to find the only thing that was wrong was the lightning bolt on his forehead. Other than that Harry was fine James looked around only to see Lily's dead body and a wand and robe with ash and smoke coming from it. He knew the Dark Lord was dead at the hands of some force despite what Dumbledore will day Harry did not destroy the Dark Lord.

He did notice a familiar rat he glared at it when it noticed James was Looking at it and grabbed the wand where the ashes of the Dark Lord was and scurried off wherever it will be until James can go hunting for the rat named Peter Pettigrew in the future but for now his son and unborn child needed him.

Then came Albus to many names Dumbledore who wanted to take away the old ways. James had lost a lot of respect for the older wizard. "James what happened here." Albus asked knowing how he would play this to his advantage he saw the body of Lily Evans a shame but he needed to manipulate James into giving him Harry.

"The Dark Lord came distracted me in the sitting room, then came up here to kill my son." James said honestly but Albus was surprised that he didn’t mention Lily there since she was here being a stepmother to the half breed child that was the Potter Heir. Albus would have to make sure to get another female to make a Heir that was fully human not half like the child in James' arms.

"This isn’t good James he isn’t gone." Albus Dumbledore tried with his grandfatherly tone to James Potter who was having none of it. If the look on James' face was anything to go by, by now Albus should have been used to James dismissal of him but he was not.

"Get out, I’m leaving and going back to Potter Manor leave my family alone Dumbledore." James told the aging wizard who was furious at James and he let his anger show James saw and was unimpressed at the temper tantrum the old wizard was having not even his son had temper tantrums yet.

"You can’t do this James!" Albus yelled at the Potter Lord who was ignoring him as he called auxin the Potter elves to pack up everything and take it back to Potter Manor. Where he should have been this whole time and not some cottage which was not his families.

James apperated to Potter Manor and had the houselves clean the furniture of his ancestral home, he made sure that there was a bed clean for Harry and him to sleep in. As it was time for Harry to go back to sleep but James knew he would not sleep in his own bed.


End file.
